Mrs Moon & Mr Claus
by bookworm3
Summary: For Faiza. "Are you sure your husband won't get jealous?" he teased against her lips. Ally giggled as she poked his fake belly and kissed him back before pulling back, "I think he'll get over it. It's not every day you get to kiss Santa Claus." WARNING: if you don't like fluff, don't read. :P ONE SHOT


**I know Christmas already passed but I still hope you guys enjoy this story. It's not technically Christmas in this story so maybe that makes it a little better? :P**

**This story is dedicated to dear Faiza (FaizaPatel_R5 on Twitter) who was my Secret Santa. I'm so sorry this is late. I really hope you like this piece of fluff. **** MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND AN EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**I don't own Austin & Ally but if I did they'd be officially married and not pseudo married as they are now.**

**Mrs. Moon & Mr. Claus**

Ally Moon shook awake as she heard the unmistakable sound of a crash.

Her eyes flickered open as she quickly sat up on the couch. She rubbed her eyes awake and let out a shriek at what she saw.

Standing in front of her was a man with a red and white suit, a long white beard, black belt and boots, a red bag thrown over his shoulder and a fat belly. Santa Claus was in her house.

The man quickly dropped the tray of milk and cookies he had toppled over and rushed over to cover his hand over her mouth. "Shh! Ally, it's me!" he whispered.

Ally bit his hand and he fell on his butt in surprise. Ally Marie Moon had long since stopped believing in the existence of Jolly Old Saint Nick so she instantly knew this must be some sicko who either wanted to rob the house or kidnap her and her daughter.

Ally quickly jumped to action and threw the various throw pillows that were on the couch at the unfamiliar, Santa dressed man. "Who are you?! How do you know my name?! How did you get in here?!"

While Ally rambled off these questions, "Santa" alternated between cradling his hand and blocking Ally's attacks. "What-huh, Ally stop that!"

"Who ARE you?!" Ally exclaimed angrily as fear grew inside her. She had just run out of pillows and she wasn't strong enough to hold him off by herself; she didn't call herself a weak individual for nothing.

The man in the long, white beard simply pouted at her before turning back to examining his hand, "Geez Alls, you have sharp teeth. Were you a shark in another life?"

All fear left Ally as she huffed at his comment and crossed her arms. She glared at him but the man simply stuck his tongue out at her before kissing his hand better.

She gasped as she caught a closer glimpse of the man's eyes and registered who he was. She covered her mouth with her hands before launching herself on him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The force of her hug caught him off guard and they tumbled to the floor of the living room. He moaned in pain as his back hit the floor.

Honestly he didn't mind. Not when his beautiful wife was straddling his waist, completely pressed up against him, and busied herself in kissing any skin she could find.

"Austin…is it really you?" he heard her softly ask into his neck. He gently untangled her arms from around his neck so that he could see her face to face. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and she softly touched his red cheeks.

"Yeah, baby, it's me" he smiled. Ally let out a squeak before wrapping her arms around him again. Austin chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and another travelled up her back so he could entangle his fingers in the wavy brown hair he loved so much.

He was taken back when Ally hit him hard across the chest.

"OUCH! Geez woman! Will you never stop physically abusing me?!" Austin whined as he rubbed where he had been hit.

Ally rolled her eyes and stood up, "Serves you right for scaring the living pee out of me!"

Austin shifted his head to look up her pants. Ally whacked him over the head.

"Ouch! Geez I come bearing gifts for you and our child and this is what I get!" he complained as he rubbed his head and stood up to look for the bag he had dropped.

Ally giggled as she observed him leaning over _(it was quite a nice view)_ to grab his bag. Out of all the years that she had known Austin Moon, this had to be one of the most ridiculous costumes she had ever seen him in. This was coming from a girl who had witnessed him dressed as a Swamp Monster, a human cake and a sweaty pumpkin.

"Aw, you brought us gifts?" Ally cooed walking over to him. Austin responded by sassily pulling his red sack to his front and opening it.

"Correction: I bought _Faiza _gifts since her mother has just been bumped into the naughty list for attacking Santa Claus." He teased her as he fumbled at taking out the toys he had placed in the bag. Ally rolled her eyes but looked into the bag and gasped.

"Oh Austin, this is such a beautiful doll!" Ally exclaimed as she pulled out a porcelain doll with brown hair and shiny brown eyes.

"I saw her when I stopped in Beijing for a meet and greet last month. It reminded me of Faiza so I decided to get it for her."

Ally stood on her tippy toes and hoisted herself by pulling on his sleeve so she could reach up and softly kiss Austin's cheek. Ally grinned as she nuzzled her nose into his cheek, "You are the best daddy ever."

Austin felt his heart melt _(as he usually did when Ally was affectionate with him)_ and grabbed onto Ally's waist to steady her. He smirked cockily at her, "Psh, I knew that. How about the best husband ever?"

Ally laughed as she loosely wrapped an arm around waist _(a little difficult given his big fake belly)_, "Hm, what do you mean Mr. Claus? My husband has been away on a worldwide tour since the summer."

"Ho-ho-ho! He has?" Austin played along.

Ally looked down in a faux-sullen way, "Mhm, I've been so lonely without him. Especially at night when I'm in our bed and I have no one to curl up next to."

Austin gulped as the memories of what they would do on their bed surged into his mind. "Uh – he cleared his throat – well, you've had your daughter to keep you company haven't you?"

Ally shifted her big brown alluring eyes at him, "Of course. I love her company, she's my little girl. But there are certain types of kisses I can't give my daughter, you know."

Austin grinned wickedly at her, steeping out of character, and grabbed her firmly by the waist, "Oh yeah, I know…" Austin murmured mischievously as he began to pepper his wife's neck with kisses, his white beard tickling her skin. Ally giggled so ferociously Austin had to hold her tightly by the waist against him _(lol like he minded)_ so she wouldn't fall back.

Ally squeaked as he copped a feel of her bubbly butt. "Hm, your husband has been missing out." Austin whispered in her ear before kissing behind it softly, both of their eyes rolling over. Austin's over at the feel of her soft hair around his face and Ally's over Austin's kisses against one of the most sensitive parts of her body.

Ally laughed and wrapped an arm around his neck before pressing her forehead against his, "So, Mr. Claus, does this mean I'm off the naughty list?"

"Hm, no, not yet. I haven't been properly kissed by you yet. Santa's not happy unless he's been properly kissed."

"I thought you liked cookies and milk?"

"I like kisses even better."

Ally laughed, "Well, Mr. Claus it's your lucky day! Look at what's hanging above our heads." Austin looked up to see a piece of mistletoe on the wall at which they were standing next to.

Austin turned his head back to her, "Ho-Ho-Ho! You know what the rule of Christmas is, Mrs. Moon. If under the mistletoe is what you are, then kissing there must be going on."

Ally snorted at Austin's rhyme and faux-nodded her head in agreement, "Oh yes absolutely! I hate breaking the rules, especially such important rules as that of Christmas!" Austin grinned at the dorky personality that was of his wife, Ally Moon (_7 years and it's still the best phrase in the world to him)_ and placed his lips against hers.

"Are you sure your husband won't get jealous?" he teased against her lips.

Ally giggled as she poked his fake belly and kissed him back before pulling back, "I think he'll get over it. It's not every day you get to kiss Santa Claus."

Austin moaned as Ally's lips returned to his, "Good answer."

As husband and wife softly kissed under the mistletoe, they didn't notice two big brown eyes staring at them from the doorway.

Faiza Moon gasped as she witnessed her mommy kissing a man who wasn't her daddy. "I just saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!" she whispered to herself as she slowly walked back to her room.

'_I guess mommy definitely isn't on the naughty list now.'_

.**So I like this story well enough: it's not my best or my worst. I hope you guys enjoyed it enough to favorite and review!**

**Mucho love,**

**Bookworm3 :D**


End file.
